1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices that combine containers for holding water or other liquids with timepieces used to indicate the time of day, elapsed time, date and other useful information. More specifically, the present invention relates to such containers that incorporate the timepiece into or onto the wall of the container. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to water and other beverage containers that incorporate a timepiece into the container.
2. Background
Many people commonly utilize re-useable, closeable containers for storing liquids for later consumption. Typical containers include plastics bottles, plastic jugs and other such containers. One common configuration for containers for storing liquids is the xe2x80x9cwater bottlexe2x80x9d type of container. Typically, these containers have a sealable lids or bottle tops that can be removed for filling the container or for drinking fluids therefrom. For ease in drinking liquids from these type of containers, they typically utilize either a removable cap or lid portion that is removed to drink the liquid from the container, a pop-up apparatus in the cap or lid portion that allows the user to drink liquid through the cap or lid portion, or an elongated straw or straw-type device that is inserted into the container through the cap or lid portion to allow the fluid to be withdrawn from the container. These fluid containers are sold in several different ways. One way is to sell the container alone, separate from any liquid beverage, such that the consumer can fill the container with the liquid beverage of his or her choice. Another way these containers are commonly sold is with a particular liquid beverage already inside the container.
Liquids commonly utilized with the above-described containers include such beverages as water, thirst quenchers (i.e., Gatorade(copyright) and others), soda drinks, fruit drinks and other beverages. Many people utilize the beverage-filled containers as part of their work, sport or play activity to provide them with liquid refreshment when they get thirsty from their activity. A common configuration is the xe2x80x9csports bottlexe2x80x9d container that is filled or which can be filled with water or a thirst quencher fluid. These typically have a cap with a pop-up nozzle or a lid with a pop-up funnel portion that allows the user to withdraw the liquid from inside the container. The popularity of this type of container for these liquids is due in part to the ease in which they can be opened and closed to get fluid to or from the inside of the container and because they close so as to prevent spillage of the fluid if the container is knocked over. As such, many people carry this type of container (with the desired fluid inside) while they work or while the are engaged in sport or play activity.
It is well known that proper hydration of the body is very important for good health and to avoid heat stroke and dehydration related problems. While it is obvious to most people that there is a need for proper and sufficient hydration in the warmer climate areas, the colder climate areas also require proper hydration to avoid problems with hypothermia and the like. Because of the problems with proper hydration, it is widely recommended that people drink water or other appropriate fluids on a regular basis throughout the day, particularly those persons who are most acceptable to heat and/or dehydration related problems. Typically, this requires drinking water before the thirst reflex is telling the body that it needs more fluids. Once a person becomes thirsty, some level of dehydration has already set in. The need to maintain proper hydration (as opposed to just responding to thirst) is especially true of those who work or play in the outdoors, whose work or other activity involve significant physical activity (i.e., lifting, bicycling, running, etc.) and those who have health-related reasons for maintaining proper hydration. Various sport, health and employer groups have developed recommended guidelines for maintaining proper hydration that identify suggested intervals for drinking fluids. Some weight loss programs require or suggest that the person on the program do his or her best to maintain a regular schedule of drinking fluids. In addition, certain medicines must be taken with fluids at the same time each day or at regular intervals.
The typical difficulty with scheduling drinking times is being able to remember when to drink the fluids. Persons who work indoors or other areas where clocks, water fountains and beverage vending machines are readily available typically do not have problems with maintaining proper hydration levels. Those who work outside and who are engaged in strenuous work or play activities generally do not have this ease of access to clocks or water supplies. This is particularly the case in ceratin jobs where it is difficult to either carry around water or, as is often the case, where it is either difficult or unsafe to wear a wristwatch. For instance, those involved in construction, delivery (i.e., mail or package carriers) or other physically strenuous or assembly line-type (i.e., those with moveable gears, etc.) jobs often are not allowed to wear or are strongly counseled against wearing a wristwatch due to the potential for the watch to be caught on something and damage the watch or, worse yet, injure the person wearing the watch. However, these people tend to be those who are most in need of regular fluid intake.
One way in which some people attempt to be able to ensure they are drinking fluids on a regular basis is to attach a wristwatch or other timepiece to a container suitable for holding liquids. The wristband can go around the bottle and clamp the watch to the bottle. In the alternative, tape or other adhesives can be used to attach a timepiece to the container. However, this has several disadvantages that limits the usefulness of this watch/bottle system. One is that the watch may be too expensive to leave attached to a water bottle container or the size of the watch or other timepiece may be such that it does not easily fit onto the container, making it impractical and/or too difficult to utilize. It can be appreciated, therefore, that what is needed is a container suitable for holding liquids therein and having a timepiece thereon for indicating time information. The container/timepiece combination should be suitable for use as a drinking container and for indicating to the user the time of day and/or intervals between required or desired times for drinking fluid from the container.
The fluid container with timepiece of the present invention solves the problems and provides the benefits identified above. That is to say, the fluid container with timepiece of the present invention provides a container suitable for holding fluids therein and having a timepiece incorporated thereon. The fluid container of the present invention allows the user to carry and drink desired fluids on a regular basis by having the timepiece incorporated into the wall of the container itself without having to rely on a wristwatch or other timepieces. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fluid container is of the sports bottle-type and includes a timepiece member that indicates both the time of day and has an elapsed time indicator for monitoring the amount of time between drinks from the container.
According to one aspect of the present invention a fluid container with timepiece is provided comprising a fluid container having a container body suitable for storing a fluid, such as water, thirst quencher, fruit juice or other liquids, therein and a timepiece attached to the container body, the timepiece having a mechanism for displaying time, such as hands, digital numbers or the like. In the preferred embodiment, the fluid container can have a cap portion that is removably attached to the top of the container body to enclose the fluid in the container body. The cap portion can comprise a mechanism for allowing the user to withdraw the fluid from the container through the cap. The container body can be generally tubular shaped and made out of plastic or other materials that are generally unbreakable and lightweight. The timepiece can also include an elapsed time indicator to indicate to the user the time between drinking intervals. The timepiece can be removable from the container body to allow the user to replace batteries or repair/replace the timepiece as needed. The timepiece can be molded into the body of the container and covered with a film or sheet of transparent plastic or other material to protect the timepiece. In one embodiment, the fluid container is a sports bottle or jug type of container. In an alternative embodiment, the fluid container is a cup, such as a coffee cup type container.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the fluid container has a container body suitable for storing a fluid therein and a cap portion removably attached to the top of the container body to enclose the fluid in the container body so as to prevent spillage. The fluid container can have a cavity in the container body that is sized and configured to accept a timepiece therein. The timepiece can snap or otherwise lock into the cavity so as to securely attach the timepiece to the fluid container. As above, the timepiece has a mechanism for displaying time and/or elapsed time. The timepiece can be removable from the cavity if desired, or it can be molded into the cavity to form a single unit.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid container with timepiece that includes a container for holding fluid that has a timepiece incorporated therein. It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a fluid container that includes a timepiece that is able to display the time of day, elapsed time, date and/or other time/date features. The above and other objectives of the present invention will be explained in greater detail by reference to the attached figures and the description of the preferred embodiment which follows. As set forth herein, the present invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, mode of operation and combination of elements presently described and understood by the claims.